1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of footwear and in particular to a method of making an article of footwear.
2. Description of Related Art
Customization systems for some types of apparel have been previously proposed. Usually, designs may be applied to t-shirts. In some cases, apparel such as jeans may be modified and custom designed. Sometimes, the system through which the customer designs and orders the apparel may be the Internet.
Sullivan (U.S. patent number 2005/0289018) discloses an online personal apparel design and sales technology with associated technology and fulfillment techniques and processes. Sullivan teaches methods for customized and personalized design of apparel. The most common type of apparel taught by Sullivan includes various types of shirts and t-shirts. Generally, Sullivan teaches a system for customization, but does not disclose detailed processes by which the customized apparel is produced.
Costin (U.S. patent number 2005/0131571) teaches an Internet customization of apparel. Specifically, Costin teaches an Internet based technique of allowing customization of denim apparel over the Internet. Costin uses a laser device that etches designs and patterns into denim apparel. Generally, techniques of applying intricate images and graphics involving multiple colors are not disclosed.
Allen et al. (U.S. patent number 2005/0071242) discloses a method and system for custom-manufacturing footwear. This system and method may allow a retailer to control the selection of choices given to the customer for custom-manufacturing the footwear. Generally, however, the method of Allen lacks provisions for allowing for a full range of graphical designs and modifications to customize an article of footwear. In the method of Allen, the designs of the article of footwear are pre-determined by the manufacturer, allowing the user the option of selecting between designs and in some cases, various colors for the designs. There is no feature, for example, allowing a user to add a customized image of their choosing to an article of footwear.
Articles of footwear that may be designed by printing along a two-dimensional portion of an article of footwear have also been proposed. Davis et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,962) teaches an invention directed to an article of footwear and a method of making the same, where the article of footwear has a minimum number of upper pieces. In the method of Davis, the outer layer of the upper is molded using an embossing tool. Additionally, the outer layer may be decorated by screen printing, sublimation, large format ink jet printing, cold and hot peel transfers, as well as other means. Generally, however, the method of Davis is limited to printing only a single portion of an upper.
While the related art teaches various methods for customizing apparel, there are many shortcomings. Generally, the automated methods used for producing customized apparel based on customized designs lack provisions for applying customized designs to objects with curved surfaces. Specifically, the methods used for producing customized t-shirts, which are themselves flat and two-dimensional, are not appropriate for articles of footwear that include many curved surfaces.
Additionally, the article of footwear disclosed in the prior art lacks customization and variability in the footwear portions that may be modified using a printer or other similar devices. There is therefore a need in the art for a customization system directed at articles of footwear including steps for customizing the article of footwear as well as steps for manufacturing the customized article of footwear.